Death Warrior
by Black Michaelis
Summary: Hundreds of people were killed. Brutally murdered.. almost unrecognized. The Queen's Watchdog and his faithful butler get into action, searching for the bloody murder. As they finally trapped the culprit, will they have the strength to stop.. The Death Warrior? With their wits, they managed to control the warrior.. for how long? Find out as they try to tame the blood thirsty being.
1. Town Painted in Blood

**Death Warrior**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**Le Notes:** Duh herrow herrow~! Psh. Another story that came to mind while watching movies. LOL. I'll do this to somehow get rid of my writer's block in Black Raven Demon. I'm really sorry. So, this story is a bit gory and cruel BUT my dry humour is still somewhere there… just not in this chapter though… Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new story of mine and do review and tell me what you, my beloved readers, think. Aaahh.. I talk too much. LET'S START THIS SHIT! XD

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Chubby ChuggiePie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji because… Chugs…. Erm… is… a… unicorn. :I Dafaq did I just write? So yeah.. I don't own Kuro-SHIT-suji but I do own the OCs, this story and a pair of oranges.

* * *

**Chapter One: Town Painted in Blood**

"FATHER!" A young child cried as he looked back and tried to reach his hand toward his father. "Please! I don't want to go without you! Father!" He pleaded as he persisted to help his father who twisted his ankle and limply ran with him. They knew that the man was slowing them down. They knew there was no other choice.

"GO!" the Father ordered his child, grunting, making the little child flinch. "You don't have enough time.. GO! Run! _IT'S _coming!"

"But Fa―" the child flinched again and no voice came out of his mouth. Face now spluttered in blood, he now held his father's bloodied heart. The man known as the child's father stood with a see-through hole in his chest as he slowly fell down, mouth gaping and eyes wide open.

The child stood frozen, petrified as he still held the organ. His eyes were blank and wide, then slowly... tears came flooding in as realization hit him. With a loud cry, he screamed at the top of his voice as he threw the heart away and gripped his hair.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHH!"

The child's shriek echoed in the dark woods, his voice reaching the nearby town where he came from. Where all the people he knew and grew with had their guts spilled, their slashed broken bodies sprawled everywhere. A massacre. His knees buckled up and he slumped on the ground, trembling.

_**"You should have listened. You should have obeyed."**_

His head lifted his head as he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine, his orbs reducing its size as it saw a dark figure ahead. He sat there frozen as the mystifying figure stalked towards the child, in slow thrilling strides.

The boy's heart pondered against his tightening chest. The beats echoed in his ears.. feeding the child's fear and anxiety.

_'Bad-ump'_

_'Bad-ump'_

_'Bad-ump'_

_'Bad-ump'__  
_  
The boy started to scurry away in panic as the shadowed figure got closer. Each beat of his heart sounded like a timer. Roaring drums of death, ringing painfully in his ears.

The end was nearly here.

Finding enough strength, he stood up and weakly tried to run away. Cold beads of sweat trickled down his horrified face.

_**"It's too late to run away."**_

He shook his head. Trying to ignore the monster's blood curdling voice. He kept running. Wishing it all to end. Wishing it was all a bad dream.

_**"Such a disobedient child."**_

* * *

**Le Notes: **Was it good? TELL MEH! I wanna hear your comments guys! Please do review~! I LOVE getting reviews morethan asparagus. I love asparagus. See yeah.. I'll go sayonara for now and see you guys in the next chaptah (which will be up soon~)

Vavay my beloveds~!


	2. Investigating a Clean Crime

**Death Warrior**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**Le Notes: **Duh herrow herrow~ I'm guessing this story isn't as popular as my other one huh? Oh well. But thanks for the review ShadowsLove19 and those who fav and followed~ Aaahh.. love you guys~! So nuff talking for me and LETS START THIS SHIET!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Chubby ChuggiePie doesn't own Kuro-SHIT-suji. Because Chugs is a sea monkey. And we all know that sea monkeys can't own an awesome anime/manga because that's just retarded and plain silly. Now off you go you suers! I hope you get rape by sea monkeys!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Investigating a Clean Crime**

Azure eyes widened in shock, scanning the newspaper as the owner of these eyes gripped the paper.

At the top of the newspaper, the headline was written in bold saying_** "TOWN MASSACRE. NO SURVIVORS."**_

The reader gazed at the photograph taken of the town. Blood was spluttered everywhere. Missing limbs were scattered on the blood covered street.

"Sebastian"

The butler was alert at the sound of his name being called "Yes my lord?"

"Did we receive any letter from the queen?"

The butler bowed to his waist as he presented the letter on his silver tray. The master took the said letter and read it hastily. The butler went back to his post and stood upright, waiting for more instructions.

A sighing breath came out of the young master's lips "Let's get to this as soon as possible. Sebastian, prepare the things we need."

With the same bow, the butler smiled "Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Amberline! Stop dawdling and finish up the investigation before that bratty watchdog arrives!" The Commissioner commanded to his employee, eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm sorry sir! It's just... there's nothing that can be found. No sign or traces were left by the murderer!" Amberline explained, sweat trickling down the side of his head. The Scotland Yard has searched everywhere and has not found a single clue. No footprints, fingerprints or a piece of cloth teared from the culprit's clothes. Not even a strand of hair was left. This baffled everyone. They searched for survivors, hoping that they would be able to tell what happened but.. to no luck.. no one was left alive. Even the young innocent infants and children were not spared and killed brutally that even the yard couldn't lay their eyes on them. It was too cruel. How could someone do such a thing? The bodies are now sent away to bring them to peace. To bring them away from this dreadful place.

"You found nothing as expected."

The two whipped their head around at the familiar voice and saw the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive with his ever so faithful butler.  
The commissioner, Sir Randall, gritted his teeth in frustration. He really hated this kid.

"We found no clues whatsoever" the old commissioner stated, crossing his arms. "The murderer is too professional and made sure that he would not leave any trace. But if we did find some evidence, why would I give it to you?" he scoffed.

"Is that so?" the young Earl said, lifting a brow. It would be impossible for someone to commit such a huge crime... unless... the boy glanced at his butler, who looked at the town with a bored stoic face, the culprit is someone supernatural like his butler. There's only one way to find out.

And how he hated that option.

"We'll be leaving now since there's nothing more to do here." Ciel declared, lowering his black velvety top hat. The commissioner just gave out a grunt, happy that the infuriating child was now leaving.

* * *

With a frustrated sigh, Ciel pushed the door open,

"Undertaker, are you here?"

_'CREAK'_

Ciel rose a brow as he and his butler looked back and saw the door slowly close with an eerie creak.

_"Heee hee heee~_" an eerily, bone-chilling laugh reached their ears as Ciel felt goose bumps travel through his body. That white haired dufus.

"Where are you?" the child asked impatiently. He had no time for this weirdo's games.

"_Eh? Too busy to play hide and seek, my dear Earl~ My, why so hasty~?_" Then there he was his creepy giggle again.  
Ciel's patience slowly deteriorated into a very dangerous line.

"UNDERTAKER!" The child bellowed angrily, vein marks throbbing on his head.

"_The Earl is impatient as always~_" His voice echoed in the room, followed by loud thuds that made the room shake.

_'Thump'_

_'Thump'_

_'Ka-chak'_

_'Thump'_

_'Thump'_

_'Ka-chak'_

Both master and butler raised their brows in utter confusion. Just what Undertaker's up to?

The thumping continued. Then, it all stopped.  
There and behold, the Undertaker was inside a huge metal armor. The head of the armor was missing and the Undertaker's head was sticking out of the armor with a creepy grin. "_Hello there Earl~_"

The other two had shocked and confused faces. The Earl gave out a long stressed sigh. "Undertaker, just what on earth―?" He decided not to continue his sentence and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to ask where you got that, I'm here for business."

"_Ooohh~!_" The Undertaker smirked, taking the large metal forefinger to his lips. _"I would love to help but.._" The white haired mortifier's grin widened "_But you do know that my services comes with a price, hee hee hee~!"_ he giggled.

The butler stepped in, a confident smile spread on his lips. "Allow me, master. Let me do the honors and not let yourself lose any more of your pride... like before." The butler smirked as the child gritted his teeth at him. Cocky bastard.  
The butler, Sebastian, gave his master a cheerful yet, malicious smile "Please wait for me outside." The boy scoffed as he headed for the door. "And remember" the boy looked back irritably at his butler "No peeking." The boy simply rolled his eyes as he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

As expected, after a few seconds of standing outside, the store shook as the white haired man's thundering laughter vibrated, causing the sign hanging outside collapse. The Earl entered and saw his butler standing straight, hands behind his back with his usual cheerful closed-eyes smile. On the floor was the drooling and trembling Undertaker, who was finally out of the armor, still in his laughing and mental state.

"Are you satisfied?" Ciel asked, chagrined, as he crossed his arms impatiently.

_"Hee hee hee~ Why yes I am~!"_ The mortician stood up as he leaned his torso against the counter. _"The dead townspeople's corpse took me awhile to connect together. You see, they were all chopped off like those pigs in the butcher shop~"_ Ciel's eye flinched at the information _"And for the first time in my long years as a mortician, I've never ever~ encountered a corpse that had.. no blood."_ The Undertaker stated, grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"No blood?" Ciel inquired as he and his butler rose a brow.

_"Yes, you heard me right.. no blood at all~! Hihihihi~ It looked like someone suck it all up and left the corpse all dry~ It took me awhile to make them look presentable but... Aaaahh~ the murderer just wanted me to work harder~"_ He bit on one of his bone shaped cookies that he brought out of nowhere and started munching them, stuffing them into his mouth.

"No blood, huh?" Sebastian wondered silently to himself, cupping his chin. Well then, it seemed like a new adventure for them.

What could this_ "murder's"_ objective be?  
And who was behind all this?

* * *

A crimson colored ruby glistened in the moonlight. Staring at it stoically, the figure laid it on top of a heart shaped crystal as it absorbed the heart and suddenly, the heart beat as it consumed the stone.

_**"I need more blood. More blood for my queen."**_

Amber eyes moved and studied the bloodied corpse on the ground. A corpse of a man that had his guts spilled out, eyes stabbed repeatedly by a sharp tool and his limbs cut off when he had tried to scurry away earlier.

The figure raised its hand, turning its wrist. The blood spilled on the floor was raised, following the controller's commands. The figure then beckoned more dark metallic liquid to come forth, leaving the ground and body clean from blood. As the figure slowly turned its fingers into fists, the blood compressed itself together as it turned solid in the form of a beautiful blood colored ruby. The figure simply took it and laid it on top of the heart, repeating the previous process.

_**"I need more blood. "**_

* * *

**Le Notes: **Did you guys like it? Please do leave a review and make this lonely chubby author happy again. I "might" draw the Death Warrior soon. But since I have many drawing requests to do.. it might take a while (and I have to update my other story too. Stupid Chugs.) So see yah guys and take care my SweetiePies~!


End file.
